In the mind of a Serial Killer
by thepossibiltyforjoy
Summary: Castle is a serial killer who targets dirty cops and Kate's a homicide detective investigating his case. What happens when she gets too close? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH CASTLE BUT ILL TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY LINE.
1. Chapter 1: It's Like Deja-Vu,

Shes standing there looking at the dead body before her, not really listening to Lanie, the 12th Precincts Medical Examiner, explain how the man before her died. Why should she listen when she already knows, she's already seen this MO, what 12 times now? She already knows that the victim would have been shot 3 times, Once in the chest to the right side, hitting his lungs, once to head and once straight into his heart, all injuries completed with a 12-caliber. It's his MO, she knows it, she's just waiting for the right confirmation she needs.

"_So, our John Doe here has a name, Karl Francis, he's a cop over at the 13th"_ Esposito informs her.

_ "Well there's the confirmation I need"_ she thinks to herself. _"He's back"_ She announces to Ryan and Espo- her homicide partners at the 12th and to Lanie.

_ "Who's back girl?"_ Lanie questions and Kate forgets that they may not even remember the MO of this guy, she only remembers because it's the only other case in this world that makes her spiral down the rabbit hole.

_"The cop killer, remember the guy? He's passed across our desks like 12 times before this, each time with the same MO, the same body layout, the same signature, killing cops"_. She replies as they are just investigating this case for the first time.

They all nod, trying to remember this guy. I mean they've all heard of him, he's a serial killer, how could you not know him. Each time they have come close to catching the guy, he slips under the radar.. _"Well not this time"_ Kate thinks to herself right before Espo pipes up.

_"I remember the guy now. Maybe 13 will be our lucky number..."_ Espo replies hopeful.

_ "Lanie, get him to the morgue and see if there's any toxins or anything in his body, i mean there probably wont be, but we can't be 100% sure. Espo, Ryan see if there were any witnesses that saw or heard anything and see if there is anything laying about. I'm gonna head back and see if there is anything I can find out about our victim"._

_"This time"_ Kate thinks to herself _"I'm gonna get the son of a bitch"_.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is a short first chapter, but I didn't want to dive too deep already, because it's probably going to get pretty heavy as the chapters go along. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave comments and reviews of what you think!<strong>

-thepossibiltyforjoy xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody Leads A Double Life

**A/N: So I had a bit of argument to myself if I should keep Rick as a writer or not and I talked to a few of my darling friends who I adore and asked their opinion and we came up with our answer; so in return for their lovely help with my decision making I promised to give them a writer's credit. **  
><strong> So here's their twitters, if you are on twitter, check out their pages. <strong>  
><strong> - awhmylove : you are always there to help with my little moments, like these and until tonight you had no idea about this story but I am dedicating this stroy to you and a few other for always being there for me, for never giving up on me and for fighting everyday. I love you. <strong>  
><strong> - t_ashawright : darling, i know we've only really talked properly in the last few days, but wow, you're so caring and you are just lovely. <strong>  
><strong> - parillakatic : my lovely, i just love you. Thank you, your help meant a lot.<strong>

**- sasharmon : my lex, my friend who is still fighting everyday, i'm so proud of you.**

**& to my girl Sophie- I love you, thank you for being you.**

**Enjoy the update, yes I left it at that specific place for a reason. **  
><strong> -thepossibilityforjoy xx<strong>

* * *

><p>He's sitting there in his 'office' as he likes to call it. Well it looks like your typical office, a wooden brown desk in the middle of a room, a tall black office chair that looks suprisingly comfortable, bookcases filled with various authors from James Patterson, Stephen King, Richard Laymon, Jay Ansons "The Aminityville Horror", the lists goes on. It's the same genre of novels that are collected on his shelves, well worn, you can tell they have been read over and over again, each word thoroughly absorbed, the way a book should be read. Not only are there dozens of novels, there are files, papers, everywhere, screwed up pieces of paper all over the place, a laptop sitting open on a word document waiting for the writing to begin again. It's bright screen illuminating the room, just waiting.<p>

It's 2pm as Richard Castle returns, coffee in one hand, bearclaw in the other. Walking into his loft to see 2 redheads in the kitchen, one looking much older than the other, prancing around the kitchen dramatically like she just got out of a broadway show, the other girl much younger, looking at a whole bunch of textbooks in front of her, not paying any attention to what drama her grandmother was portraying right in front of her. It doesn't take long for the older woman to feel another persons presence and look up and smile beautifully.

_"Richard, darling, back from the outside world I see"._

_"Yes mother"_ he replies as he moves closer into the house and giving his mother a peck on the cheek "needed to get outside a bit, writers block was starting to kick in and I just don't know where i am going to take Storm at this point"

Rick sits his coffee and his bearclaw on the kitchen bench before attacking the younger red headed woman in a tight hug and dropping a kiss to the top of her head,.

_ "Pumpkin! How was school?'_

_"Average day, pre- algebra sucked, English was good, learning acronyms and starting to read "The Pit in the Pendulam" the original Saw, got an A in my histroy test and Biology was pretty good, we get dissect frogs soon". _

_"Good job on your A pumpkin, proud of you. Plans for tonight?" _

_"I think i'm gonna head over to Paige's, our annual weekly sleepover, what about you dad?"_

_"I've got to finish these next few chapters, otherwise Gina is gonna be down my neck in two seconds flat!" Rick chuckled a little before getting a worried look on his face._

_"She's a dragon I tell you dad. Anyways I'm off to pack"_ Alexis pronounced before disappearing up to her room leaving Richard and his mother to have those 'adult' conversations.

_"So Richard, care to tell me exactly where you were last night?"_

_ "Mother, I was just out okay? I'm a grown man I don't need to ask you if I can go to someones house anymore, or if I can go out. I support myself, I have a weathly career and an amazing daughter and sometimes at night I just like to go out and see the city. I like to be able to go out and see young couples going out on a first date and falling in love, I like to be able to go and see the city at night, the hustle and bustle ended, it's almost dead silent except the cars, and trains and what not, but sometimes its good for me to just get out and have time for me, doing things that relax me"._

Of course Martha fell for it, I mean if it's one thing that serial killers are good at it's their smooth talking, their social intelligence and the way they behave in order to manipulate and influence their family, strangers and their victims. Richard Castle has that high intelligence level, that keeps people guessing, he has his quick and smart comebacks, his rhetorical questions, his deep understanding for various situations and he has his life as Rick Castle the famous writer, but he also has his life as Richard Rogers... "the cop killer."


	3. AUTHORS NOTE, will be deleted later

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys,  
>Sorry I haven't updated the story with a new chapter, I promise a new chapter will be done tomorrow. I went on holidays for two weeks and things didn't go to plan at all and things happened that shouldn't of. Anyway, I told want to dive into loads of details because lets face it you don't want to know the details of my life and things like that. Anywhoooo I would of posted a new chapter today but because of the events of the last two weeks I literally had a huge break down and I'm back at the beginning of my recovery again and my psychologist will not be happy and this morning I also woke up feelin horribly sick and yeah. But i promise i will write the story soon, possibly even after i've posted this and ill post the update soon enough. I love you all and im so very sorry for not updating and i hope you can all forgive me.<strong>

**love always,  
>-thepossibilityforjoy. xx<strong>


End file.
